


Banana Pancakes

by carolinecrane



Series: pancake series [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2008-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane





	Banana Pancakes

"What's this?"

"A French press. It's for coffee."

"What's wrong with the coffee pot?"

He knew it was the wrong question as soon as he asked it; Greg was giving him The Look, the same one he used to get before they were dating and Greg caught Nick swiping cups of his special coffee at the lab.

"The fact that you even asked means you never get to make the coffee," Greg said, gingerly picking up the glass pot and setting it in the cabinet with the mugs.

Not that Nick was going to argue about who got to make the coffee. He was more than happy to let Greg have that one, especially if it meant he got a few minutes' extra sleep in the morning. He wasn't even going to complain about how anal Greg was being about his appliances, because at least he was putting things away in the kitchen.

His idea of unpacking in the bedroom so far had consisted of dumping all his clothes in the middle of the bed, which meant any moving-in-together sex was going to have to happen on the couch. Not that Nick minded that either, but if it became a regular thing they were going to have to get a bigger couch.

He reached into the box they were unpacking and pulled out something that looked like a plastic tea pitcher with a plug. "What's this?"

"Electric kettle," Greg said. "For boiling water. You know, for making..."

"...coffee," Nick finished for him. "Your coffee sure sounds like a lot of work, man."

"Trust me, it's worth it," Greg said. He pulled the kettle out of Nick's hands and set it down on the counter, unplugging Nick's toaster and shoving it unceremoniously into a cabinet.

"Hey, I use that."

"Relax, it's right there," Greg said, gesturing toward the cabinet without looking up. "It's not like I threw it away."

Nick thought about making the case for equal counter space for their appliances, but Greg seemed determined to get the kitchen set up just so, and Nick didn't want to make him feel unwelcome. He was the one who'd given up his place and moved into Nick's house, after all, so if he really wanted his plastic pitcher on the counter, Nick could adjust.

Instead of answering Nick leaned over and grabbed Greg's arm, pulling him forward for a firm kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Just glad you're here," he said, and Greg's grin made everything else worth it.

When he let go Greg turned back to the still half-full box and pulled out a couple coffee mugs. "We're going to have to get rid of some of these," he announced, then he started pulling Nick's mugs out of the cabinet to make room for his own.

"Whatever you say, G," Nick answered. He left Greg to straighten out the kitchen and headed to the bedroom to tackle Greg's clothes. After all, they were going to need the bed sooner or later. Personally, Nick was hoping for sooner.


End file.
